Carrying bags and packs are used across many industries for a wide variety of purposes including fashion bags and purses, briefcases and messenger bags, luggage, sports and industrial equipment bags, medical first responder bags and cases, to name just a few examples. In this document, the terms bag and pack shall be used interchangeably and refer to a wide variety of carrying bags and pack types that the strap system may be attached to, including, but not limited to, purses, briefcases, messenger bags, sports equipment bags, first responder bags, musical instrument cases, etc.
One useful way of categorizing packs and bags relates to the strap system employed for carrying them. Traditionally, these strap systems have been designed for either single arm carrying or two-arm carrying. In a single arm strap system, the user inserts only one arm through the strap system. The strap system may be pulled over the user's head for cross-body support or simply hung over one shoulder. In either case, the bag or pack generally rests on the user's side. For example, purses, messenger bags, golf bags, and some briefcases or carry-on bags may use this type of strap system. In a two-arm strap system, the user generally places each arm through a separate strap loop. The pack then rests on the user's back. This is often employed for book bags, hiking packs, and other backpacks.
Each type of strap system has its own advantages for certain users in certain contexts. Single arm strap systems can be easily engaged and disengaged from the user's shoulder, and can be accessed, to some extent, without removing the pack. Consequently, these strap systems may be preferred for short trips or where frequent access to the contents of the pack is necessary. Two-arm strap systems are often preferred for ease of carrying, even weight distribution and having the hands free when carrying heavy loads, for longer trips, or where it is desired to keep the pack securely out of the way, e.g., while biking or running through an airport.
However, it is not always the case that a user will only desire to use packs in a single carrying mode. For example, many people use bicycles and motorcycles for commuting or errands. Such users may desire to use a pack with the two-arm strap system while cycling so that the pack remains positioned out of the way on the user's back, but then may wish to have a pack with a single arm strap system for use in the office, at the store, or during other activities. Other users may simply wish to alternate between a single arm strap system and a two-arm strap system depending on the type of activity or length of trips. Because it is often impractical to continually switch contents between separate bags, such users have sometimes attempted to use strap systems in a mode for which it was not intended, e.g., only using a single strap of a two-arm strap system or manipulating a single arm system so that the pack is positioned on the user's back. Misusing the strap systems in these fashion is often uncomfortable or unstable.
Some attempts have been made to provide a strap system for a pack that is convertible between single arm and two-arm carrying modes. For example, bags have been developed that include two separate strap systems for use as desired. Most often however, these depend on extra straps and hardware that increase costs, can be unsightly, and can be troublesome to use (e.g., if the backpack style two-arm strap system is hidden in a pocket when not in use). Moreover, in many cases the pack is disposed in a different orientation depending on which strap system is deployed. Many users would prefer not to carry packs in different orientations, for example, because of the possibility of spilling the contents of pack pockets or containers.
Others have proposed a single strap system that converts between a single arm and a two-arm configuration. However, these have typically required the use and manipulation of specialized parts and hardware, often require taking the bag off of the body to adjust and position the straps relative to the hardware, or have otherwise involved complicated transitions.
For example:
U.S. Pat. No 7,857,181 B2—2010—presents a single strap system that functions in both the single and two-armed configurations. As described in the Operation section of this patent, in order to change from the single to the two arm carrying mode, the user must remove the bag from the body and adjust the straps and then put it on as a backpack.
As will be shown below, my invention is superior in that the user does not have to remove the bag in order to transition between the single arm, shoulder bag configuration and the two armed backpack configuration. My strap system transitions from shoulder bag to backpack by simply inserting the arms through the strap loops, as one would put hands through the sleeves of a shirt, without having to removing the bag. The straps also self-adjust, so the user does not have to manually adjust them.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,884 B1—2001—also converts from a back pack configuration to a shoulder configuration, but again it is necessary for the user to take the bag off the body and make adjustments to the straps during transitions. It is also necessary to use a completely separate strap for the shoulder bag configuration. This is both more cumbersome to use and for fashion applications, is very unsightly.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,009,931 B2—2015—describes a solution for securing a messenger bag to the back for stability. Like many designs addressing the load stability of messenger bags, this one employs various complex mechanisms and additional straps for positioning and securing the bag. When secured to the back, the bag is also carried in a diagonal vs. upright position.
My invention is superior in that no additional or specialized parts or extra straps are necessary to secure the pack or bag on the back. Furthermore, when worn in the backpack configuration, my strap system allows the bag to remain in the upright position where the weight is most evenly distributed and the bag or pack and the contents remain upright as well.